Omake Madness- Un Valentin dorado
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Cuatro historias sobre como deciden abordar el día de San Valentín en el Santuario. Uno siempre planea y planea... Pero no siempre los planes van acordes al plan. Lynus ve todos sus planes derrumbados. Kyrus y Lizzie... siguen en las mismas. Cristian de niñero, y Rin... Ni siquiera se lo cree.


Madness of Love

Esta historia está desarrollada dentro del universo creado por Misao CG. Tengo permiso de utilizar sus personajes. En esta ocasión les traigo un corto sobre qué pasa cuando la nueva generación debe enfrentarse al día que mas sentimientos (de todos tipos) despierta… ¡San Valentin!

En esta historia, Kyrus tiene 22 años.

 **Casa de Aries**

Estaba arreglando su cuarto cuando empezó a ojear uno de los libros de su biblioteca. Había olvidado que lo tenía, y casi más olvidado una pequeña foto dentro de ella. Sonrió al verla. ¡Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo! La foto mostraba a un mini Kyrus entregando un muñeco. El cual todavía conservaba en un pequeño cofre cuya llave tenía guardada. No es que quisiera ocultarle cosas a sus padres (igual… entre él y su abuelo se la habían fabricado como regalo de cumpleaños, así que... ellos sabían abrirla si lo deseaban), pero ahí dentro tenía sus más preciados tesoros. Incluidas las fotos que ese tonto no quería que volvieran a la luz. Como las distintas fotos de cuando él se escabullía a su cuna, y se quedaba dormido.

No pudo evitar reírse ante las imágenes. Quizás no recordaba realmente todo, pero tan solo ver las fotos le daba una idea de la situación. Volvió a acomodar las cosas en la estantería, finalmente había terminado con esa tarea. Ahora… lo segundo y más importante de ese día.

-Veo que alguien está muy animada el día de hoy…- le sonrío divertida su madre cuando la vio salir del cuarto tarareando algo, y Lizzie al verse descubierta se rio algo avergonzada.

-Creo que será un buen día. ¿Me conseguiste las manzanas? - le preguntó antes de olvidarse.

-Claro, están en la heladera. ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?

-Ni hablar. Tú ya tienes planes, ¿no? - preguntaba más bien para confirmar. El estilo de vestimenta que llevaba su madre gritaba a todo pulmón que saldría con su papá.

Últimamente estaban saliendo más, y se notaba que estaban también más relajados. Seguramente porque su hermano ya había asumido como Caballero de Aries oficialmente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir su camino a la cocina, una vez que llegó ahí busco entre los cajones un delantal, cuando lo encontró se lo colocó para comenzar a buscar los ingredientes. Prepararía una tarta de manzanas, estaba completamente segura que el tonto pronto terminaría su entrenamiento de rutina (no es que ella quería saltarse el suyo, pero había hablado con su maestra para cambiar el que se suponía que era su día libre con este).

En un momento determinado, sintió que la casa estaba algo vacía… y mucho silencio. En ocasiones no le gustaba tanto silencio… Uso un poco de telequinesia para prender la radio.

 _Yo creí, lo que viví_

 _Era la verdad_

 _Puedo ver_

 _Que aquí a tu lado_

 _Todo es realidad_

 _Te amo, te amo_

Sonrió al escuchar, le gustaba la melodía. La había escuchado en alguna película, y si se ponía a pensar… Realmente no esperaba que descubriera un poco las cosas porque era cierto: en ese lugar, al lado de esa persona...Todo era la verdad

 _No lo dudes, es amor_

¡Y el estúpido siempre dudaba de sus palabras! prendió el horno para empezar a calentarlo. ¡Casi se le olvidaba! Definitivamente ese día no estaba totalmente concentrada. Aunque esperaba que eso no afectará la tarta…

 **Casa de Piscis.**

Era un día tonto. Suspiró mientras miraba la rosa que tenía en sus manos. Ese día Adolfo estaba ocupado, Orfeo estaba en el Santuario y solo podía entrenar. Y él tenía el día semilibre, solo debía cuidar de Desdémona quien ahora estaba mirando totalmente atenta una serie de videos que le había robado a él: al menos eran diversas canciones, por eso casi no le sorprendió cuando empezó a escuchar esa canción…. AHHH...

 _¿Que no daría por verte una vez más?_

 _Decirte las cosas que por tonto decidí callar_

 _¿Qué significa el amor?_

 _¿Qué es la felicidad?_

 _Contigo lo quiero averiguar._

… ¡Tenía que pasar justo ese tema cuando estaba solo! Mataría a Alex, el autor de esa compilación. ¡En serio iba a matarlo! Ya se lo imaginaba riendo a carcajadas sabiendo que estaba escuchando ese tema. Se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá llamando la atención de la niña.

-¿Y tío Adolfo? - preguntó con toda la inocencia.

-Está ocupado entrenando.-le dijo mientras le devolvía la mirada aun tirado en el sofá.

-¿No es un día de citas? Papis tienen una cita. ¿Por qué tú no estás en una cita con tío Adolfo?

-Porque estoy en una cita contigo pequeña- le sonrió tratando de no echarse a reír. Miró la rosa que tenía en manos y se la entregó. Su destino era para otra persona pero… Esa niña lo valía.- Toma, este es tu regalo. Una de mis rosas, es una de las pocas que logró florecer.

Desdémona abrió grande los ojos al verla. Vivía entre los jardines de su padre, pero las de su hermano mayor definitivamente eran distintas, quizás no tan bonitas pero muy bellas. Tenían un color distinto, se notaba que tenía incluso un aroma distinto. La tomó de las manos y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo. ¡Tenía al mejor!

 **Afueras de la casa de Géminis.**

Ok. Este era el momento. ¡Para esto había estado practicando durante todo el año! Este era el momento de la verdad para él y su guitarra. Dio unos pasos hacia donde se suponía que debía estar ella, pero luego retrocedió tres pasos. Mentalmente repasó las cosas que haría, todos los pasos que había planeado durante meses. Debía ser perfecto.

Mientras lo pensaba un poco… Vio su figura, y supo que era ahora o nunca. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar mientras empezaba a tocar.

¡Le daría la mejor serenata a Galatea! ¡Y esta vez nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir! ¡Ni él mismo! Solo rogaba internamente que ninguno de los mellizos estuviera cerca para molestarlo.

 **Bosque del santuario.**

Caminaba de un lado a otro. Se suponía que San Valentín era un día para parejas, y ver a casi todas las parejas (o no parejas) del santuario dedicándose cosas la estaban poniendo algo… mal. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho ese día. Pero en ciertos momentos también quería algo como su maestra…

Se detuvo unos momentos y golpeó con fuerza uno de los árboles dejando escapar un mini grito de fastidio. No es que no estaba feliz por algunos de sus amigos (Lizzie se veía extremadamente contenta) y algunos caballeros de la generación anterior que todavía seguían se veían muy contentos. Recordaba haber visto al Caballero de Acuario y a su esposa salir a pasear… También hace unas horas había visto al ex santo de Aries.

Aunque estaba segura que si alguien le venía con cursilerías, lo golpearía. Suspiró. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, claramente la regañaron porque aunque estaba en un descanso no debía hacer eso pero de todos modos… Hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Debe ser lindo que te abracen como en las películas… -susurró Rin pensando en algunas de las películas que solían ver cuando secuestraban a Elise.

Miró al cielo, mientras seguía perdida algo en sus pensamientos cuando un ruido de pasos alertó sus sentidos y se levantó de repente. Cuando reconoció la presencia, y aún más lo vio casi se le fue el alma del cuerpo.

¡ESTO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASÁNDOLE A ELLA!

 **Santuario. Escaleras a Escorpión.**

Ya tenía la tarta lista así que había decidido subir mientras esperaba que Kyrus terminara el entrenamiento pendiente. Por escuchar radio mientras cocinaba se le había quedado grabados algunos estribillos de las canciones más populares del momento.

-Siempre en San Valentín ponen canciones de todo tipo…- murmuró mientras pensaba las letras… No pudo evitar cantar despacito- _Eres la verdad de mi vida, me bebe que me salta el alma con risas, con risas… lalala…_

Debía admitirlo. Estaba de muy, pero muy buen humor para ser un día que siempre dividía las cosas: algunos los odiaban, algunos ni siquiera se daban por enterados (Antígona había decidido secuestrar a Elise sola e irse juntas a hacer comprar porque le habían "regalado" cupones), había otros que aprovechaban el clima de la época (Lynus con sus serenatas), y estaban otros… Como ella que simplemente decidían hacer lo que les daba la gana. Y ella tenía todas las ganas de darle un pastel.

Cuando llegó al recinto, se dirigió con total normalidad hasta la cocina. No había nadie. ¿Kyrus todavía estaba ocupado con alguna cosa? Era verdadera extraño…. Bueno, no tanto. Si el tío Milo había sido con la tía seguro Kyrus debería estar aquí pero…

Dejo el pastel sobre la cocina y luego miro el lugar. Claramente se notaba que el chico había estado allí. Todo lleno de migas, algunos platos sin lavar y restos de comida. Suspiró, eso era lo de siempre. No iba a limpiar otra vez, esto estaba por hacer que su buen humor se esfumara. Tomó una silla y se sentó aliviada, siempre sentarse o tener un pequeño lugar para apoyarse era algo que agradecía. Especialmente su rodilla, a veces no le gustaba eso. Quería ser como otras de las chicas que no tenían problemas, pero ella tenía esa cojera…

Una figura se asomó a la cocina y la vio. ¡NO ESPERABA QUE LLEGARA TAN PRONTO! Bueno, la había sentido. Miró el paquete en sus manos y no supo si realmente dárselo pero… Miró lo que estaba sobre la cocina y el aroma…. Ese aroma era el cielo. Tomó aire. Ok, ahí iba. Se acercó despacio, tratando de ocultarse lo más que podía… hasta que llegó detrás de ella, alzó una mano y la bajo

-Kyrus de Escorpio- lo llamó Elizabeth ni bien detuvo la mano que iba dirigida a su cabello- ¿Qué diantres crees que haces y que tratas de hacerle a mi cabello?

Atrapado. Se rio nervioso.

-¡No es justo! ¡Pensé que había logrado ocultarme bien!

-En tus sueños quizás. Debería darte vergüenza, ¡mira el desastre que dejaste en la cocina!

-¡oye! Iba a limpiarlo…

-Te traje pastel de manzanas- le dijo mirándolo mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Ya debe estar frio, así que no necesitas esperar mucho para comerlo. Siempre te atragantas, o te quemas… -suspiró la muchacha volteando para verlo.

-...- Kyrus no supo cómo responderle. Tampoco sabía que decirle, según sus padres y su hermana debía decirle "Feliz San Valentín" pero… ¡QUEDARÍA COMO UN TONTO! Así que…. - Supongo que gracias…- murmuró

-¿Te pico algo? - le preguntó elevando una ceja invisible- Estas raaro. ¿Otra vez andabas haciendo cosas con Héctor? ¿alguna broma que salio mal?

-No, nada de eso. Solo….- jugó un poco con el estuchecito que tenía en sus manos y luego…- Encontré esto, tómalo. Yo no uso cosas de niñas.

Lizzie atrapó el paquete en el aire claramente desconcertada. Lo miro unos momentos y luego miro a Kyrus quien solo había puesto las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Lo encontraste? - le preguntó sin terminar de creerse eso.

Kyrus por su parte, camino hasta donde estaba la tarta para simplemente comenzar a cortarse una porción. MORÍA POR PROBARLA. Aunque no se le notaba.

-Si, encontré el paquete tirado. Vi que era de niña, y tú eres una niña. Así que te lo daré a ti.- concluyó.

Elizabeth lo miró y evitó comentar más. ¿Encontrarlo? ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a creerle? Por Athena, ¡el paquete tenía su nombre! Lo abrió y vio una pequeña pulsera, bien elegante y que tenía una lechuza, una imagen bien apropiada. Simplemente hizo un gesto de indignada, que se notaba a leguas que era falso.

-Eres un tarado.- lo regaño.- ¡Usa servilletas, te vas a manchar todo!

Y nuevamente volvían a la rutina de siempre. Entre pequeños retos, e insultos que daban en nada… Seguían siendo eso. Más que amigos y menos que novios.

 **Casa de Piscis.**

Finalmente Desdémona se había quedado dormida. Y él ya no tenía que seguir escuchando una y otra vez algunas de las canciones. Suspiro mirando por la ventana. Cuando escuchó la puerta, se sorprendió un poco. Pensó que su maestro y la señorita Shaina no volverían sino hasta más tarde… Al asomarse, se sorprendió de ver a su amigo dirigirse directamente al sofá donde él estaba. Y se dejó caer cansado. Estaba lleno de polvo, y algunos golpes…

-¿Día muy agotador? - le pregunto dándole lugar en el sofá.

-El estúpido de Orfeo cree que puede recuperar tiempo en tres días. ¡Tres días! ¡Debería golpearlo! ¡Debería tomar prestadas tu rosas y tirárselas en la cara! - se quejo.

Cristian no pudo evitar reírse levemente, tomó una botella de agua que tenía cerca y se la extendió.

-Toma agua. Y tú no podrías manejar mis rosas. Al menos intenta recuperar tiempo…

-Entonces que se quede- murmuró claramente enojado, pero agradeció la botella de agua dándole un buen sorbo- Y…. ¿puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?

-Conociéndote, no vas a volver a bajar los otros once templos solo para ir a tu cabaña.

-Mejor, porque si no iba a obligarte- murmuró.

Cristian se rio un poco. Conocía a su amigo: solo subía a esas horas cuando quería compartir tiempo con él. Bueno, en esta ocasión aceptaría esto como regalo.

-Si fueras chica, esto se vería muuy mal. Especialmente porque estoy solo.

-No hables estupideces.-le dio un golpe en el hombro- Está Desdémona así que no estás solo. Y te prefiero chico, si fueras chica no te soportaría.

¡Menos mal que le había dado la rosa a Desde! Ahora se daba cuenta que si le hubiera dado...efectivamente hubiera quedado algo demasiado cursi. Por ahora estaba bien, esperaría al momento correcto. Esperaba que otro año, en otro San Valentín pudieran hacer algo distinto. Y tuvieran otra clase de relación.

 **Bosque del Santuario.**

Había reconocido no solo la presencia sino también su figura. No pudo moverse.

-Hola Rin, es bueno verte- la saludó Kiki de forma amable- ¿Haciendo rondas?

-Si… - ARGH. Carraspeo un poco- Si, estoy haciendo mis rondas. ¿Y tú?

-Comienzo la mía. Creo que nos toca juntos… -comento mientras caminaba hacia ella para quedar a unos pasos- ¿Pasa algo malo? - le pregunto al verla algo desconcentrada.

-¡No! Nada…. -negó sonando lo mas convencida que pudiera. Ni de broma le decía las cosas.

-Hoy es un día de locos…-comentó como para iniciar charla- Mi hermanita hizo pastel de manzanas y no me dejo probar nada.

-Seguramente porque era para Kyrus, y no para ti. Acéptalo. Lizzie es la amigovia de Kyrus.

-Lo cual no me gusta…. Bueno, sí pero no.- en ocasiones le daba celos de que Kyrus se llevará a su hermana. Eso no le gustaba- ¿Nos vamos? - le indicó, al ver la cara de desconcertada de Rin- tenemos guardia ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo zopenco.- gruño bajito y estaba por empezar a andar cuando Kiki la detuvo y le colocó una cajita en las manos.

-Solo es una atención. Espero que te agrade.- le dijo con suavidad antes de seguir camino.

Rin se quedo ahí sin entender qué acababa de pasar….

 **Afuera Casa de Géminis.**

¡LO PEOR QUE LE PUDO HABER PASADO ERA CONFUNDIR LA VENTANA! Había logrado esquivar el ladrillo…. pero no pudo evitar esquivar el baldazo de agua.

JUSTO tuvo que elegir la ventana de Eleni… La chica se volvía un ogro cuando la levantaban. Ahora estaba totalmente empapado y….

-¡NO VUELVAS A DESPERTARME NUNCA MÁS! - le gritó la dueña de la ventana

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué tanto griterío?! - se escuchó la voz de Medea entrando a la habitación- ¡¿Lynus?!

-¡Eleni, deja de armar tanto alboroto! - la regaño Carla asomándose con Melissa.- ¡Lynus, la ventana de Galatea es otra!

¡Y para colmo tenían que salir todas las hermanas de su amada! Si tan solo hubiera salido ella…

-Eso ya lo sé.- suspiró claramente derrotado, al menos su guitarra no había recibido daño alguno.

-¡Eleni! ¡¿Por qué le tiraste agua a Lynus?! - Era la voz de Galatea quien finalmente se asomaba a la ventana para ver al chico- ¡Te vas a resfriar así!

-¡Porque no le dijiste cual era tu ventana! ¡Me despertó!

¿Alguna vez estuvieron entre muchas mujeres que estaban peleando por algo? Les puedo asegurar que Lynus tuvo dolor de cabeza por el ruido que esas siete chicas estaban haciendo. Entre que Eleni se quejaba, las otras la regañaban y otras iban a buscar la llave para dejarlo entrar… ¡Todo un lío! Pero lo peor… ¡Su serenata se había arruinado!

No se dio cuenta cuando ni en qué momento, pero Galatea apareció frente a él como una diosa salida de no sé dónde. O mejor aún, como un Hada que se aparecía para llevarlo a un viaje inolvidable.

-¡Te pido muchas disculpas por mi hermana! - se disculpó y le entregó una taza de chocolate caliente- ¿Lynus? ¿Hola?

Aunque claro… el muchacho no pudo aceptar la taza porque se había quedado pensando en lo lindo que era que su amada se hubiera salido de su camino para hablarle. ¡Y AHORA QUE PODÍA DEDICARLE SERENATA NO SE LE VENÍA NADA A LA MENTE!

-¿Eleni lo arruinó? - preguntó Siggy desde otra ventana- Le contaré a mamá…

Y así fue como algunos dedicaron el día de San Valentín en el santuario. Algunas chicas decidieron tomar la iniciativa, mientras que otros perdían la suya…. Y otros como Lynus, bueno, simplemente tuvieron mala suerte de ver sus planes arruinados.

 **Owari.**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a la canciones, utilice fragmentos de "Te amo" de Mijares (versión latina en la película Camino al Dorado), el opening de Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki- kun: kimi ja nakya dame mitai (Mi chica ideal) cover realizado por dualkeyx. Y finalmente: Eres mi Verdad de Maná.

Cada una de las canciones esta utilizada con el simple propósito de jugar con la letra y los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
